Ahoraestoy con el
by Zedriagciar
Summary: Estaba harta detener que soportarlo asi que le pone un alto aqui y deside irse pero su plan se ve truncado cuando debe dar la cara y explicar sus razones no es un gran summary


**Bueno esta es una historia basada en la canción de pimpinela "ahora estoy con el" a los que leen mis demás historias no desesperen que pronto actualizare bye**

**P.D.: las letras negritas son las canciones**

---------------------------------------**ahora estoy con el**--------------------------------------------

Bella pov

-Tengo que hacerlo es lo que se merece-Dije intentando que me dejara ir sola

-Pero……al menos deja que valla contigo no me confió por favor bella –intento persuadirme

-No!...tengo que hacerlo por mi misma

-Al menos deja que te acompañe asta la puerta para estar seguro

Sabia que continuar discutiendo era inútil pues aunque quisiera o no se que lo llevaría conmigo, subimos a mi auto un audi r8 color azul, recuerdo que ese auto me lo regalo mi madre de cumpleaños cuando tuve por fin la mayoría de edad y me permitieron sacar mi licencia

Llegamos al departamento en tiempo record realmente conducía como un maniático, Cuando iba a comenzar a subir para llegar a mi departamento me gire velozmente

-Debes irte-Cuando abrió la boca para protestar lo corte-Me lo prometiste y si no cumples no volveré a confiar en ti

Se quedo un rato en silencio

-De acuerdo estaré esperándote en el auto colono tardes mucho de acuerdo?-intentaba sonar tranquilo pero veía que se moría de nervios y preocupación

-Lo prometo no tardare mas de 5 o 10 minutos en recoger mis cosas-le di un fugaz beso y entre al ascensor para llegar a mi departamento y vaciarlo

Entre a la sala y pise sin siquiera tener cuidado la alfombra peluda de la sala que no me costo nada barata pero que importaba eso en este momento

Termine de recoger y meter toda mi ropa en mi maleta y fui hasta la sala pero entes de salir por ultima vez eche un ultimo vistazo

Vi por ultima vez aquel mueble café de madera que me costo 5 meses de mi sueldo, aquella televisión de plasma 10 meses de mi sueldo, el dvd y video casetera me costaron 3 meses de mi sueldo cada uno eso sin contar lo que me costo el equipo de audio, lasilla blanca que reposaba un poco antes de llegar al televisor y aquella lámpara blanca moderna junto a la silla, los retratos los adornos, la mesa todo TODO lo había comprado yo para que? Para que el se sintiera feliz se sintiera cómodo

-Isabella que haces con esa maleta?- pregunto una gruesa voz a mis espaldas-no me digas que te vas-pregunto con clara burla y fingida tristeza

fue ahí cuando me decidí

_**Ahora yo voy a decirte todo lo que llevo adentro,**_

_**Si de paso te hago daño, juro que no me arrepiento,**_

_**Has logrado convertirme en el peor de los objetos,**_

_**Fui un títere en tus manos, el juguete de un experto**__**.-**_intente que mi voz sonara fuerte El odio que sentía por el era enorme, recuerdo todo al principio fue tan amable y cariñoso pero con el tiempo se volvió un ser sin corazón agresivo y despiadado

_**Pero qué me estás diciendo, o es que ya te has olvidado,**_

_**Que todo lo que aprendiste, lo aprendiste a mi lado,**_

_**Yo fui quien te puso alas y ahora crees tocar el cielo,**_

_**Cómo puedes atreverte a decirme todo esto. . . ?- **_Podía sentir el veneno en sus palabras el odio que sentía hacia miera igual al que yo sentía hacia el el

_**Porque ahora estoy con él,**_

_**Y me di cuenta que amar no es tener miedo,**_

_**Porque ahora estoy con él,**_

_**Comprendí que antes vivía del infierno,**_

_**Con él respiro libertad, con él que me sabe escuchar,**_

_**Con él me siento una mujer. . .-**_no estaba dispuesta a discutir, el amor que sentía por el era totalmente diferente al que algunas vez sentí antes por otra persona,con el verdaderamente ,me sentía querida

_**Y cómo piensas que me puedes olvidar?-**_Que pregunta mas Estupida pues la respuesta era muy simple

_**Porque ahora estoy con él,**_

_**Y a partir de hoy de ti ya ni me acuerdo,**_

_**Porque ahora estoy con él,**_

_**Y tú a su lado eres hombre muerto. .-**_Cuando estaba con el olvidaba absolutamente todo, olvidaba el dolor, el sufrimiento…hasta olvidaba que tenia la cena en la estufa con tan solo pensar en el

_**Sé que vas a arrepentirte cuando el tiempo haya pasado,**_

_**Y tú puedas darte cuenta que ganaste otro fracaso,**_

_**Yo fui quien te puso alas y ahora crees tocar el cielo,**_

_**Cómo puedes atreverte a decirme todo esto. . .?-**_Otra vez sus palabras hirientes, siempre que intentaba hacer algo y fracasaba en vez de sentir su apoyo y alentarme me insultaba y se burlaba de mi, me humillaba cada vez que podía

_**Porque ahora estoy con él,**_

_**Y me di cuenta que amar no es tener miedo,**_

_**Porque ahora estoy con él,**_

_**Comprendí que antes vivía del infierno. . .**_

_**Porque ahora estoy con él,**_

_**Y a partir de hoy de ti ya ni me acuerdo,**_

_**Porque ahora estoy con él,**_

_**Y tu a su lado eres hombre**__**muerto-**_Con el aprendí queso tenia miedo temor era una relación que no valía la pena

Sin mas tome mi maleta y camine hasta la puerta pero antes de que siquiera lograra tomar la perilla unos brazos me jalaron devuelta al interior con mucha brusquedad, intente safarme pues me estaba causando mucho daño, sin éxito alguno comencé a gritar pero al parecer a el no le importaba, me arrojo al piso y comenzó a golpearme primero me lastimo una rodilla y creo que me rompió una pierna de alguna manera alcance a tomar el florero que estaba sobre la mesa y arrojárselo a la cabeza cuando por fin me soltó corrí escaleras abajo pero me alcanzo a mitad del camino tomo mi brazo pero yo fui mas ágil; por extraño que parezca y alcance a girarme

No esperaba que con este giro el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por el barandal hasta el fondo llevando con sigo mi mano, cuando ambos caíamos una mano salio de pronto sosteniendo la mía evitando que mi cuerpo se estampara contra el frió pavimento

Levante mi vista llorosa y vi los mas hermosos pares de ojos color esmeralda verme con infinita preocupación, sin mucho esfuerzo subió mi cuerpo y una vez estuve en el piso me abrazo con fuerza

-Edward…esta…Jacob esta…?-no podía completar la frase gracias al nudo que tenia mi garganta

-Ya no nos molestara mas..bella, Mi bella-me abrazo demostrándome todo el amor que sentia por miador que con Jacob jamás llegue a sentir

-------------------------------------**ahora estoy con el**----------------------------------------------------

Las imágenes del carro y departamento están en mi perfil, díganme su opinión en un excelente review para saber si continuo escribiendo tengo historias con otras canciones pero me gustaría saber si creen apropiado que las escriba o de plano esto no es lo mio bye bye


End file.
